


Shuri + Youtube = Disaster

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Bully Flash Thompson, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Identity Reveal, Kinda, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Queen Shuri (Marvel), Sciences Bros 2.0, Sciences Buddies, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Shuri comes to New York for a meeting with the government about vibranium, but first she has to cause some trouble with her best friend Peter Parker of course.Basically, Shuri has a Youtube account, and these are just video's of Peter and her, messing around, pranking people, and a lot more.(Will eventually turn into a Identity reveal.)





	1. Fooling Around With Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one. I have a few other ideas, but feel free to leave requests and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I put this in this collection because eventually it will have a identity reveal, but it isn't a one-shot....

 

Peter Parker was walking through the halls of Midtown High School with his best friend Ned Leeds and girlfriend Michelle Jones, or as they called her MJ. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you know how Shuri is coming here tomorrow, right?" Peter reminded his friends. Ned snorted. 

"That's all you've been talking about this last week." He said. 

"I'm almost jealous," MJ smirked and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, I get it. Anyway, she gets here tomorrow afternoon and they're expecting me to greet them." Peter said. "So I can't make Decathlon practice." 

"I love how casually you can say that." Ned sighed. "Just greeting the king and princess from the most awesome country ever." 

Peter snickered and MJ smirked. "Fine, you can miss it, but only because of Shuri." 

"Thanks, you're the best." Peter smiled. 

"I know, loser." 

 

* * *

 

 

When the bell rang the next day, signaling the end of the school day, Peter jumped up with a smile and said goodbye to Ned and Michelle. 

"Tell them we said hi!" Ned screamed after him and he smiled, gesturing to them that he would.

They walked towards the empty classroom where they would hold practice, and sadly, Flash was being a prick, as usual. 

"Where's Parker?" he shouted immediately. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's at his internship." Ned snapped at him. 

"Internship? You don't seriously believe that, Jones?" 

"You know, Eugene, some cause happiness wherever they go. Others, _whenever_ _they_ _go_." Michelle said with a scowl. Ned and the others laughed. "Now sit down." 

Flash kept his mouth shut as his face became red.

The practice was fairly normal, and MJ gave them a few minutes to take a breath before they would continue with the next topics. 

"Hey, the princess of Wakanda is doing a live stream in a minute." Abe suddenly screamed. Shuri and T'Challa had become two of the most famous people on earth, and Shuri, against her brother's warnings, had started a youtube account. It was mostly just stupid, but funny video's, and it had a bit over 1 billion followers.

"The princess of Wakanda, you say?" Michelle smirked and shared a glance with Ned. If Shuri was making a video, Peter would most likely be in it. "Okay, we can watch it. I'm pretty interested in what's gonna happen." 

They set up two laptops, so it wouldn't be too crowded and waited for it to start. 

**"Hello, my fellow humans." Shuri's head came on screen as her voice, with traces of her accent, filled the room. "As some of you might have heard me mention in other video's, I just arrived in New York, and am currently at Stark Industry."**

"Huh, I didn't know she was coming to America." 

"She is my hero, do you think there's some way to meet her now that she's in America?" Betty asked.

"I think you should ask Parker. I mean, if he has an internship, maybe he can ask her!" Flash sneered. 

Ned and MJ shared a sneaky glance. 

**"Anyway, I want you guys to meet my favorite American, the most brilliant human on earth, after me of course, and my best friend..."**

The video was up to 620.710.482 viewers, in under a minute. That would probably show how famous Shuri really was. 

"The princess has a best friend in America? I thought it would be in Wakanda?" Abe said. 

**"Here's the one, the only, Peter Parker!" Her camera turned to the brown-haired boy who was sitting in a lab, working on something they couldn't see.**

"Wait, Peter?" Betty asked confused and shocked. The whole team, sans Ned and MJ, looked at the boy in shock. 

"What's Parker doing there?" Flash sneered, trying to hide his shock. 

"His internship." Ned shrugged. 

**"Are you filming this?" Peter looked up from the table to Shuri's camera.**

**"Yeah, of course I am." a voice behind the camera said. "Why not?"**

**Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, it's _supposed_ to be classified." **

**"Yeah, and Stark Industries _supposedly_  only hires interns from college or older." Shuri put down the camera in front of them as she sat down next to Peter. "And yet, here we are." **

"So Peter actually has an internship there?" 

**Peter chuckled. "Still, you think it's a good idea if Tony and T'Challa have proof of the accident that's about to happen."**

"Did he just call the king of Wakanda and Tony Stark by their first name?" Sally asked. 

"Is this a prank?" Flash asked, but everyone ignored him. 

**"How do you know it's gonna go wrong?" Shuri asked as she checked something in the device they were building.**

**"We are testing different ways in which Vibranium should _not_ be used. How do you expect it will go right?" Peter looked up at her with raised eyebrows. **

**Shuri shrugged. "Then it'll be a fail video."**

**Peter snorted. "Okay, I think the... thing? is finished. What is it even for?"**

**"No idea, I just sketched something fun, which I hadn't tried yet."**

**Peter checked it over one more time before he flicked the switch and the device began spinning on the table.**

**"Yes!" Shuri exclaimed. "Now, remember, if you see a spark somewhere, it's bad news and we should probably run the-"**

**"I SEE TWO SPARKS!"**

**The duo screamed and ran for cover behind one of the other tables. The device began spinning faster and faster until it exploded and shot some kind of blue gel everywhere. Luckily, the camera was unharmed and had caught everything on video.**

**"That, was, AWESOME." Shuri jumped up and laughed. "Clearly, you can't mix Vibranium, Platinum, and Mercury. Who knew?" Her grin grew as Peter joined her with an equally wide grin.**

Around the country, and even around the world, people were laughing at the duo. The count had gone up to 1.013.215.379 viewers. 

"Wow, do you think Peter gets to do that a lot?" Sally asked amazed. "That's so cool!" 

"Did you two know about that?" Charles asked Ned and Michelle. 

"Of course!" 

**"Okay, we need to clean this up before Tony-" Peter was cut off by a door opening behind them. Tony Stark, King T'Challa, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff came storming in, worry on their faces.**

"OMG, look!" Cindy screamed.  

**"Peter, Shuri, we heard an explosion. Is everything-" Tony stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked around his lab and his jaw dropped. "What the hell did you do to my lab?"**

"Did he just say 'my lab'?" Abe asked. "Are they working in _Tony Stark's_ lab?"

**Clint burst out laughing, Bruce was chuckling and even Natasha smiled at the two teens who were standing in the middle of the mess. But T'Challa wore the same expression as Tony. Horror.**

**"Oh, hey Tony." A sheepish Peter greeted his mentor. "You said we could use your lab for this!"**

**"Yeah, I said use it, not destroy it!"**

**"It isn't that bad." Shuri tried. "I mean, it's just a bit of blue stuff that got a few places."**

**"Why are you even using this lab?" Natasha asked. "Peter, you have your own lab right next door."**

**"Yeah, but the stuff in there are mostly for Bio-Chemistry and Molecular Geometry," Peter explained. "When I work on mechanics and stuff like that, I usually work with Tony, so we work in his lab. That's why all my stuff is here."**

"Exactly how high is Peter as an intern?" Jason asked. 

"Pretty high. He's Tony Stark's personal intern and works with him most of the time."

**Tony sighed. "Just clean up when you're done because I'm not doing it."**

**Shuri and Peter nodded.**

**They were about to leave when T'Challa noticed the camera. "Are you filming this, Shuri?"**

**"What? No, of course not!" Shuri lied. "You told me not to do it, so I didn't!" Peter bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.**

**"Okay, so if I look up your Youtube account right now, I won't find a video from this?"**

**Shuri smiled innocently at him. "What Youtube account?"**

**T'Challa whispered something to himself in Wakandian, sighed in defeat, turned around and walked away.**

**"Don't forget to clean up!" Tony called one last time before he left too.**

**Once they were gone, Shuri and Peter burst out laughing. Shuri walked towards the camera and lifted it up again.**

**"That was it for now, but I'm staying here for an entire week, so Pete and I will be back." She grinned and then turned to Peter. "It's just too bad Peter here has to go to school too."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry not all of us finished school when they were ten."** **Peter turned to her with a grin. "Besides, I already had to miss Decathlon practice because of you. Just because you said, and I quote 'would kill me if I weren't there to greet you'."**

**"Hey, I'm a princess, you should bow to me."**

**Peter snorted. "Princess, more like pain in my ass."**

**Shuri punched him in the stomach and he groaned but also laughed out loud.**

**"Anyway, that's it, see you guys next time!"**

The video was cut off, and all around the world, people were looking at there screens in confusion and shock, but none so much as the decathlon team in Midtown High School. 

"What the hell just happened?"

 


	2. Q&A With Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world gets to know Peter better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one so the viewers would get to know Peter better.

 

After the video, Michelle decided it was useless to try and get her teammates to concentrate on the practice questions. So she told everyone to go home, and a half hour after the first video, there was another life stream. Michelle and Ned were at Ned's house after they had left Michelle's to get her things. It was Friday afternoon and they would stay at the Avengers tower this weekend with Peter and Shuri. But before they went, they decided to watch the live stream. 

 

* * *

 

 

"From your comments, I got the impression that a lot of people wanted to know who Peter is, and what he is doing at the tower with me." Shuri's head came into the picture. "So, I opened a chat in which you can ask questions, and Peter will answer those he is comfortable with."

Peter and Shuri were sitting in Tony's lab, which was still covered in that blue stuff. Peter was standing on the table, while trying to clean the stuff that was stuck on the ceiling. 

"Okay, the first one, who exactly are you?" Shuri read from the comments. 

Peter chuckled and looked down to the camera. "I'm Peter Parker, I'm 17 years old, I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology and I'm from Queens."

Shuri laughed out loud as she saw one of the comments. "Someone asked if you are single." Peter's cheek heated up a little. "I'll answer this one. No, Peter is not single. He is dating one of the most badass women on earth, and I know a lot of badass women, Michelle Jones!" 

Peter grinned as he reached up to try and clean the ceiling again. "Yeah, she's in my class, along with my best friend Ned Leeds." 

**Ned and MJ smiled as their friend talked about them with the princess of Wakanda.**

"Another person answered, 'shame' on that." Shuri grinned. "Okay, here's another one, 'are you actually an intern? And if so, how did you become one?'" 

"I am an intern. Tony, or mister Stark, found me about a two years ago. I was fixing up old Stark phones and upgrading them to sell." he explained. "Tony found me. He was impressed with what I did to the phones and hired me as his intern." 

Shuri snorted. "Yeah, you have to work for him, but don't get paid for it. If I were you, I would march up to Tony and demand a real job."

Peter laughed. "First of all, I'm still in school, I can't have a job like this yet, second of all, I'm a high school student from Queens. Getting the chance to work in these labs is payment enough." he sighed when he didn't get the gel of the ceiling. "You can help, you know." 

"Yeah, I know. But it's much more fun to watch you try and clean it off." Shuri grinned. She looked at the screen again. "Someone asks wether it's safe to touch it."

"Well, it did have Mercury in it, but after we tested it, we found out that it had someone disappeared, it isn't hanging in the air, it's like it somehow just evaporated. Anyway, after a few other test, it seemed like it was safe. And do you want to know how we eventually knew it was safe?" Peter turned back to the camera and frowned. "Shuri grabbed my wrist and stuffed my hand into the gel."

Shuri started laughing again. "It's not like you were in any danger!" 

**"Peter's metabolism would have healed him before he would have gotten sick." Ned laughed.**

Peter huffed and dropped down from the table. "We need something stronger to get this stuff off of here. I'll see what I have in my lab."

Peter walked out of the door and Shuri followed him. They turned to the door next to Tony's lab and opened it.  

"Here, I have another one. What do you actually do at SI?" Shuri asked as they walked into his lab. Peter immediately walked towards one of the closets as Shuri turned the camera around the lab, showing everyone what it looked like from the inside. 

"I mostly work with Tony on projects that are classified, so I can't tell you about it." Peter answered. "Or I help Tony upgrade of the Avenger's suits or weapon's." 

"Someone comments 'Wow, that's an awesome lab. I wish I could work here'."

Peter chuckled. "yeah, I'm very lucky." He reached for one of bottles sitting on the shelf. "I think this should do it." 

"Okay, here's one, 'What's your relationship with the Avengers? And do you get to meet them a lot?'"

"I met them all through Tony and since I spent a lot of time here, I've gotten to know them pretty good." Peter replied vaguely as they went back to Tony's lab.

"Okay, 'who is your favorite Avenger?'" Shuri read out loud and laughed. Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned around in horror. 

"I'm not answering that one." he said. "I will never hear the end of it from any of the others, no matter what I say." 

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Shuri grinned. Peter sprayed some of the bottles content on the glue gel. Slowly, and with a sizzle, it started to disappear. 

"Ha! It works!" Peter grinned. "Okay, grab one of the bottles. We can finally get this off." 

Shuri gave a long, suffering sigh. "Fine..." 

Peter looked at her curious. "Don't you always clean your own lab in Wakanda? I thought you told me that you don't want anyone near your inventions before they're finished, so you usually clean it yourself."

"Okay, two things with that." Shuri said. "First, yes, but it's never as big as a mess as this. Second, normally I don't have you to do it for me." 

"Haha, very funny." Peter rolled his eyes and threw one of the bottles. "Just get cleaning."

Shuri turned back to the camera, grin still on her face. "Well, guess we have to cut this Q&A short, otherwise Tony and my brother will kill us." 

Peter snorted. 

"But, we'll be back!" Shuri stopped the live stream and the screen turned black. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ned and MJ grinned at the screen and grabbed their things and headed out. This was gonna be a fun weekend...

 

 


	3. Memes!

Ned and MJ arrived at the tower not half an hour later. They were greeted by Peter, Shuri, Sam and Clint playing Mario Kart while Steve was looking at it, confused. 

"So, you are that weird looking characters in those cars?" he asked. 

"Yeah, and it's just like other race games, except the tracks are more fun and you have more special powers." Peter explained while passing past Clint on the screen who cursed. 

"Special powers?" Steve only looked more confused. 

"Yeah, like when you get a lightning strike and everyone else turns tiny." Shuri told him and then  laughed at Clint as he fell off the rainbow bridge.

"That does not help me understand this at all." 

Bucky snorted. He was sitting on the chair next to them, reading a book. 

"You know, I never felt old before you two came." Steve sighed at Shuri and Peter who grinned at each other. "Now I feel like I'm a hundred years old."

"You are a hundred years old." Bucky informed him. Steve threw a pillow which hit him in the head at the same time that Shuri exclaimed in joy as she finished first with Peter close behind and Sam in third place. 

"Damnit!" Clint groaned as he finished fifth.

"Hey guys!" Ned and MJ greeted everyone and Shuri and Peter gave them both a hug. 

"How was practice?" Peter asked once the other Avengers had already greeted them.

"Oh great. We watched your lifestream." Ned grinned. 

"Flash made some genius facial expressions." MJ smirked. Peter laughed. 

"I wish I could have seen that." he sighed. 

Because of all the visitors, Tony decided that everyone should eat together. So that evening, one enormous table was set and filled with laughter and food. Everyone was there. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Stephen Strange, T'Challa, Vision, Wanda, Sam, Okoye, Scott, Hope and Clint. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, after breakfast, the four teenagers went downstairs to the labs. Tony had meetings, so they had the lab for themselves. 

Apparently, there were a lot of government officials coming. They had some big meeting coming up and needed to prepare in smaller meetings. Shuri needed to take part in a few, not a lot, only those that covered vibranium. 

Ned was working on his BB-8 that he was making, Shuri was messing with Vibranium again, MJ was reading some book, and Peter was finishing upgrading Steve's shield. After about two hours, Peter was finished with the shield and took it upstairs to show to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuri's voice showed up on thousands of screens around the world again as she was hiding in a corner, watching Peter show Cap's shield to him, Tony, and some agents. Ned and MJ was sitting next to her. 

"Hey everyone. These are Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds! They're staying here at the tower this weekend, so you'll see a lot of them. And now, Peter just finished his work on Cap's shield, and we have this tradition that if one of us starts quoting a vine, the other _must_ finish it." she grinned and turned he camera to Peter and the man that were standing around them. Peter was holding Steve's shield and was talking to others. 

"THIS BITCH EMPTY." 

Before Peter could think, he had already screamed "YEET" and had thrown the shield to the other side of the room. It bounced against the wall and came flying back to them, but Steve caught it before it could hit anyone. 

It was silent for a minute while Peter was glaring at Shuri, who was silently laughing with the other two, and looked sheepishly back to the men. 

"Peter..." Tony breathed. "What the fuck?" 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late in the afternoon when Peter finally had the change to get revenge. Shuri was talking to some government officials and Peter grabbed her camera.

As he was standing in the door, he turned on the camera and started to live stream again. 

"Okay, so Shuri pulled a prank on me, now, I will prank her!" He turned the camera the Shuri and screamed "SKEDADDLE SKEDOODLE." 

"YOUR DICK IS NOW A NOODLE."

Peter burst out laughing. Shuri's face became red as the men in black looked shocked at the scream and T'Challa buried his head in hands. 

"PARKER!!!" 

"Oh no."

The last shot the viewers saw was that of Peter running away while Shuri was chasing him. 

 


	4. He Deserved It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri prank Thaddeus Ross

Tony and T'Challa had not liked the pranks. 

"It's your own fault for introducing them to each other." Bruce smiled over his cup of coffee. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Tony grumbled. He was just hoping it wouldn't get any worse than it already was. 

\------------------------

The four teenagers were sitting in the lab again. They had decided to watch a movie and choose Star Wars. After about an hour, Shuri got a message on her Kimojo beads and her mouth fell open in shock.

"What is it?" MJ asked.

"I just got a message from my brother about the list of government officials that are coming, and guess who's on it."

"Who?"

"Thaddeus Ross."

Peter immediately stood up and turned off the TV. 

"Wait, what?" he scowled, still very angry about what he did to the Avengers _and_ Bruce. "Why would he come here?" 

"Who's Thaddeus Ross?" Ned asked. 

"He's the guy that broke up the Avengers by introducing those stupid accords." Shuri explained. 

"And he hunted Bruce for years when he first had his accident." Peter told them. "And then, he wrecked Harlem with another one of his experiments."

"Really? I never saw his name mentioned in any of the articles I read about those things." MJ said. 

"Of course not. The government wanted to sweep it under the rug." Shuri grumbled.

"You know what? I think he would love to meet us." Peter grinned. "Especially our skill for pranking people." 

\----------------

"Okay, commence operation _'It's Wednesday my dudes'._ " Peter whispered. Ned and MJ went downstairs to distract Tony and Shuri grabbed her camera. They didn't live stream this, because someone might see it and the prank would be off. 

"Are you sure you have the right air vent?" Shuri asked. 

"Yep, if we go right it will go straight to conference room 3b." Peter answered. "And you're sure that device is harmless?" 

Shuri grinned as she grabbed the device they had invented earlier that week. She had decided to call it 'Spiny'. "It's safe." 

"Okay, good. I'll jump into the vent first and then pull you up." Peter said and then spoke into his ear device. "Ned, MJ, do you see Tony?"  

"He's just entered the elevator." MJ whispered. "He's coming towards you Ned." 

"Copy." 

Peter jumped up and then helped Shuri in. They shuffled through the vents as silently as they could. 

Suddenly, Peter stopped. They were at the opening above the conference which was already filled with government employee, including Ross.

 

"Mister Stark!" Ned was standing in front of the door. 

"Ned? What are you doing here?" Tony asked. 

"Peter thought that you would want some delay from this meeting and I thought I'd bring you some coffee." 

Tony sighed. "Thanks, and Peter was right. I think this is the worst meeting of all of them."

Peter positioned himself above the opening as Shuri handed him Spiny. Although they wanted to prank the men already inside, they didn't want to do it to Tony, that was why Ned was distracting him. 

"Ready?" Shuri asked as she steadied her camera to herself. Peter nodded and the red light came on. 

"Hey everyone!" She whispered. "Right now, Peter and I are sitting in the air ducts above one off the meetings. We are going to drop the device we made earlier this week that emitted blue stuff into the room. Don't worry, it's completely safe and the guys in this room are all dicks."

Peter snorted but quickly stopped and looked down. Luckily nobody heard him. 

"Okay, Pete. Fire away." She turned the camera down and Peter pressed the button on the side of Spiny. he waited until he saw a spark and then dropped it down. 

Screams filled the air as blue gel filled the room. Peter and Shuri burst out laughing as they turned the camera to Ross who was covered in it. 

The men ran out as Tony barged in and his jaw went slack with shock. 

"PARKER, SHURI!" 

"Shit." there was shuffling and the screen turned black. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, feel free to leave requests and tell me want you think!!


End file.
